And Then he Smiled
by Lacey E. Paradise
Summary: The Outsiders. Dolly and Johnny were best friends. Can he help her throught this rough time? Will Dally ever calm down? Why did he Smile?


It was late. I was walking to the Curtis's house. You see, I live with them. I was kind of adopted into their group and family years ago when I came here. By the way my name is Dorothy Nichols, but people call me Dolly. I was also sucked into their stereotypes. You know, the old Socs and Greasers. My best and closest friend in the group was Johnny. I felt more comfortable with him, and we were the same age. He's always been there for me and I really loved that about him. As far as everyone else goes, they care, but silently. Like Steve, if anyone knew that he really cared, he'd be ridiculed.

I was about a block away; I knew that because I always cut through the school yard. A car was following me now.

"Hey baby, why you here on the greasy side of town." I ignored them and kept walking. "Don't walk away from me bitch!" I had fully expected that. He sped up in front of me and about 5 Socs got out of the car.

"Would you just go home?" I said as I tried to keep walking. One guy came up to me and grabbed my shoulders and turned me and pulled me in close into him.

"After we have a little fun." He said. That put shivers through me. I tried to struggle but he just fought back. They were laughing and I started to cry. I felt so helpless. He got me to the hard cold ground and started kicking me. They all joined in a beating. I felt painful bruises form all over my body. The one who grabbed my shoulders got on top of me painfully. I was so scared. "Hey guys, you want to teach this little greaser bitch some lessons?" Every last one of them just laughed and cheered him on. Tears streamed harder down my face. I started to fight as hard as I could but he pulled out a switch blade. Shit. I stopped struggling, I had no choice. He was kissing me hard on the mouth. His hands were wondering beneath my shirt. "Please." I said, pulling away. He looked up at me. "You hear that boys, the bitch is begging." I shut my eyes as they all laughed. As I lay there terrified, he began kissing my neck. Without warning he shoved his hand down my pants. I screamed. "Stop it, please." I said through sobs. He didn't stop at all. I didn't speak anymore because I remembered that blade. I cried in pain and fear as he started forcing his fingers into me, it hurt so badly. "Your so tight baby, you a virgin?" he asked as he kept kissing me. I was, but I would never say it.

"Hey why don't you answer him you fucking filthy whore!" One of the others said. I shut my eyes and squeezed them tight as I just wished that this was all over. This guy was really hurting me. He finally stopped. "Fuck her Randy."

"With pleasure, I just got to get prepped first. Sit her up will ya?" My entire body was throbbing as one guy came over and brought me to my feet, then pushed me to my knees and held me there. _Randy_ as they called him came over to me and unbuckled his pants, He pushed his pants and boxers down and grabbed the back of my head and forced himself into my mouth. I felt ashamed in myself as he did this. I wanted to die. He paused for a minute as he let himself explode in my mouth. "Swallow." He said coldly. I stayed still. "Swallow." He said a bit more forceful. I turned my head and spit.

"Fuck you.' I said.

"You little bitch!" He said as he smashed his knee into my gut.

"Fuck her Randy." One said.

"Yeah do it man." They all continued to cheer him on. He forced me to the ground and pulled down the front of my pants just enough to position himself.

"Please, stop! Don't!" I begged. He just looked at me with cold eyes and thrusted into me with horrifying force. I cried out in pain. He was slicing, tearing, and bruising me with every stabbing thrust. I was sobbing. "Please!" I cried. One of the others came over to me and pressed the switchblade to my neck. I stopped because of this. Randy's thrusts became harder and faster, as did my tears. His Bruising grip on my hips became instantly tighter causing me to wince. A familiar liquid exploded inside of me and he slowed his thrusts. He collapsed on top of me.

"Randy, let me have a go, huh." Randy smiled and licked my cheek and gave me another hard kiss on the mouth. I felt the identical pain for a second time. I was ready to pass out. As he finished my tears were just getting started. Randy came over to me.

"We'll be back baby." He whispered in my ear. That sent shivers up my spine. I just laid there on the cold ground in throbbing pain all over and cried.

About twenty minutes had gone by as I was laying there. I decided that now I had to get up and keep moving, it was surly past eleven now. I winced in pain and leaned on the wall for support.

The house was bright, that meant everyone was there. I didn't really want to go in but I had no choice. I opened the door. Everyone looked up as I stumbled in and crashed to the ground. "Dolly!" Darry yelled. "I'm fine." Soda helped me up. "I just need to go to bed." Everyone was staring at me. "Dolly, what happened?" Darry asked. I wasn't about to tell a room full of people that a bunch of socs just raped me. "Nothing, I'll be fine, just let me get cleaned up. I can't really stand." Dally stood up. "It was the fucking Socs wasn't it?" I nodded. "God Damn it!" he yelled as he kicked the chair. I flinched. I brushed passed everyone and closed myself into the bathroom.

Johnny's POV

I was sitting on the couch when the front door busted open and Dolly fell to the ground. Holy shit she was all bruised! What happened to her? "Dolly!" Darry yelled. All she kept saying was that she was fine. She could barely stand up. Dally asked if it was the socs. It was obvious that it was, I just couldn't believe that they went after a girl. When she confirmed the Socs involvement Dally swore and kicked the chair. She flinched. I didn't like seeing her like this at all! As fast as she could she went and closed herself in the bathroom.

Dolly's POV

I wanted to talk to Johnny, I wanted to tell him what happened, but I couldn't. I was too ashamed. I looked at myself in the mirror. Wow I was really messy, I had bruises everywhere. There was blood all over me. I let tears fall. I turned the shower on and made sure that it was hot. I think I may have scrubbed myself raw. I had a small frame and when I looked at my battered body in the mirror I was so shocked. I had cuts all over! I got dressed in new clothes that I had in the bathroom and went to my own room. I laid on the bed and it didn't take me too long to fall asleep.

The next day was hard. I didn't want to get up but it was inevitable. I slept real late thought. It was about 4:30 in the afternoon. I went into the kitchen and sat at the table.

"You want coffee or something?" Ponyboy asked me. "Uh…sure buddy, thank you." He brought me the coffee and I put in milk and sugar. Soda came into the room. He looked at me suspiciously and sat down in front of me. "What happened to you last night Doll?" I looked at him and shrugged. "Nothing, just in the wrong place at the wrong time I guess." He knew that I wasn't gonna budge but he knew there was something else to this story. "Okay." He said. He stood up and patted my back. I winced and he caught it, "Sorry Dolly, let me see." Without my answer he lifted the back of my shirt revealing giant beyond giant bruises. "Oh god Doll, how did you even go to sleep last night?" I pulled away from him, it wasn't personal but I was feeling uncomfortable, and I think I have the right. "I don't know, I guess I was just really tired." He sat down again. "Doll, talk to me." I looked at him. "Everything is fine Soda." And with that I got up and went back to my room. I laid on my bed and fell asleep again.

9:00. I must have been really tired. I got up. Everyone was in the living room except Johnny. "Where's Johnny?" no one looked up. "He's at the Park, his dad was going nuts again." Crap. I walked out the door in search for Johnny.

It was really dark tonight but I was able to spot him. I walked over and he looked up and smiled. I sat down and he put his arm around me, careful not to hurt me. "How are ya, doll?" I shrugged. "I wanted to go after you last night but I thought you might want to be alone." I looked at him and put my head down. "What happened last night Dolly?" he looked at me. I really wanted to tell him, but I just couldn't. "Johnny, I…" before I could say anything, the car from last night pulled up. Shit, what was I gonna do now. We couldn't run because they would catch us. "Is that them?" Johnny asked me. I nodded my head. They got out of the car and walked over. It was the same five socs from last night. "Well look who it is boys." He walked over to me and stroked my cheek. When Johnny went to lunge for him, the other socs restrained him. One punched him in the face. "Johnny!" I yelled. "Is this your boyfriend, baby, you're still with him after what we shared last night?" I looked at Johnny, he knew now. He looked at me with a mixture of shock and sympathy on his face. This guy was here again and so was Johnny, which meant he would be here for everything this guy did tonight. "_Johnny_," he said in an antagonizing matter. Johnny looked away from me and at the soc. "She's tight you know. She must be a virgin." I started to cry. "Guess you never fucked her." He said. He grabbed my by the hair and forced me to the ground right in front of Johnny. "Stop! Get off her!" Johnny yelled. He pushed his hands up my shirt. As his hands roughly brushed over the bruises on my back and abdomen I cried out. He punched me in the face causing me to grunt. "You bastard!" Johnny yelled again. Then, he suddenly stopped. He stood and grabbed me by my hair and forced me to my feet. He smirked at Johnny and brought me a few feet away. I heard Johnny struggling and earn another punch. He forced me to the ground and again painfully sat on top of me. "Please, stop…Johnny!" I tried as he again unbuckled his pants. He stopped and looked at me funny. I was worried. "Bring Johnny Boy over here guys." Why!? Why would he do this!? They obliged and pushed Johnny forward. "Get him down." Randy said. They pushed Johnny to the ground beside me. He looked scared. "Let her go." Johnny said, tears sprang to my eyes. He was going to have to watch this. "Watch this." Randy said before savagely attacking my mouth with his own. I heard Johnny struggle again, but I was too afraid that he would take out a blade if I did it. He forced his fingers into me for the second time. I cried out in pain and sheer terror. I was so mortified that Johnny was laying there while this happened. What was gonna happen when this was over? What would I say? What would Johnny say? He finally pulled his fingers out but I knew what came next. He sat me up and brought me to my knees. "If you bite me, I'll kill you." He said. "You son of a bitch!" Johnny yelled. Randy just turned around and punched Johnny in the face. I grunted at this, I hated seeing Johnny get hurt. He turned to me and forced himself into my mouth. I cried harder. I just wanted to die. He did the same thing he did the night before, he paused and let himself explode in my mouth. He tried again to make me take it. 'Swallow." He said again simply. "You bastard!" Johnny Yelled. "Swallow! Now!" He screamed. I didn't. I pulled away and spit. He started kicking me. "You little bitch! This is the second time you made me look like an ass." He came down on top of me again and pulled my pants down just enough to position himself. I cried out in pain as he thrusted all into me horrifically with no warning. I wanted to look over at Johnny to give me a bit of comfort but I was way too ashamed. His grip around my Hips was so tight, I was sure that there were new bruises forming. He started roughly kissing my mouth as everyone watched on. Suddenly he pushed down on my hips with such force I screamed at the soreness. He again let himself explode into me. "You were so good baby, I can't wait until we meet again." He whispered. I watched as he looked over and winked at Johnny, prompting laughter from the rest of the group. He got off of me and buckled his pants. He slowly walked over to a fuming Johnny and kicked him hard in the gut. I winced for him as he grunted. "Bye Dorothy." He said as they all walked away. They got into their car and drove away. All I could do was lay there. Johnny took a minute to recover and slowly approached my battered body. "Dolly." He said, he sounded so defeated. I cried as he came over and carefully pulled me in close to him. I had the front of his shirt tangled in my hands and cried into his chest. "Johnny, I'm sorry." He wasn't answering right away but I knew why the minute he did. "Dolly this is not your fault at all." He said. He was crying. We sat there for almost an hour, me in his arms, and him mondo protective.

"We have to go, Doll" I didn't answer but he started moving. He got to him feet and helped me up. I winced in pain. I had new blood and bruises all over my body, there was no way I could walk into the Curtis's without answers. "You okay?" Johnny asked. I nodded. I leaned on him for support as we walked back to the house.

He looked at me before he opened the door. There was of course a room full of people. They all looked up, but Soda's face, he knew. "Son of a bitch, not again!" Dally said from his spot on the couch. I didn't say a word. "Dolly." Soda said. My face shot to his so fast. "Hey guy has anyone seen…shit." Darry said as he walked into the room. "Johnny, what the hell happened?" Everyone was concerned at this point, even Steve. "Let me just get her cleaned up first, okay." Darry trusted Johnny and he let us by. We entered the bathroom. He wet a towel with hot water and brought it over to me. He pressed it to my face and gently cleaned me up. "Are you gonna tell, Johnny?" He stopped and looked at me. "Dolly, I have to, what they did to you was horrible, they have to know, so they can do something about it. Doll I can't let this happen to you again." I looked down. He put his finger under my chin and lifted up. "Everything is gonna be okay Doll." He said. The Funny thing when Johnny talked, I always believed him, and he never lied to me. I nodded. "I'm scared Johnny." I said. "I know." He answered. Tears unwillingly fell from my eyes and he just wiped them away with his thumb. I hugged him and he gently hugged back. I was really in love with Johnny and had been for a long time. "Just please, help me get to my room then tell them, I can't be there." He nodded.

Johnny and I walked to my room. "I'll be back, I promise." He told me. "Okay." I answered. With that he was out of the room and talking to the group. About two minutes passed by when I heard Dally yelling. There was so much commotion, I started to cry. I could never be the same with these guys. They were all I had and we could never be the same. Then someone walked through the door.

Johnny's POV

After I helped Dolly into her bed, I walked out to talk to the gang. I can't believe what I saw tonight, and I can't believe that it happened last night! As I entered the room, all eyes fell on me. "So Johnny, what's going on?" Steve asked me. "Well guys, she was um…The socs, they…" I just couldn't get the words out of my mouth. "Johnny." Soda said sternly. I had to say it. "They raped her." Everyone was silent. Dally was the first to talk. "Mother Fucker!" He said. He was throwing things and breaking things, and no one dared to stop him. "This can't be happening." Darry said. "We have to find these guys Johnny, they can't get away with this!" Two-bit yelled. He was telling me. Then Dally went to Dolly's room. I went to fallow him when Two-bit stopped me, I knew why, so I let Dally go to her.

Dolly's POV

"Hey Doll." It was Dally, he was oddly gentile. I guess under the circumstances I didn't blame him. "You know." I said. "Yeah." He answered. He walked over to me and gently stroked my cheek. I flinched. He pulled away fast. I started to cry. "I'm sorry dally, I…I." he interrupted. "Dolly, don't apologize to me, I'm sorry this happened to you. But I'm gonna find these guys Dolly, and I'm gonna kill them for what they did to you." Tears were threatening to fall. We were silent for a second. "Dolly, did this happen last night, too?" My head shot down. "Yeah." I said and I started sobbing. Dally wanted to hug me, I knew it, he held back because I flinched before. I leaned into him so he knew it was okay to hug me, and he did. I was crying into him for about five minute's before I pulled away. I felt him tense and he grew angrier and angrier. "I'm gonna go get Johnny, okay?" He asked. I nodded. And he left.

Johnny's POV

Dally came out of the room and nodded to me to go in. Then, inevitably, he stormed out of the house to god knows where. I looked at everyone one last time before I went in to stay with Dolly.

Dolly's POV

Johnny came into the room and I was so relieved. He climbed onto the bed and carefully took me into his arms. "Are you in pain?" He asked. I nodded. "Johnny, I'm sorry you had to be there." He didn't answer he just took my hand in his and hugged me as tightly as he could without hurting me. I again wrapped hid shirt around my fingers and laid my head on his chest, I felt so safe with Johnny Cade and I didn't want this feeling to go away. He rubbed gentile circles on my back and the darkness soon came over my tired battered body.

I was on my way home when I was suddenly surrounded by Socs. They kept beating me and taunting me. I tried to scream for help but the words wouldn't come out of my mouth. It was like I had no voice. I kept hearing my name, it was far away at first and came closer and closer, and then I was suddenly jolted awake by a nervous looking Johnny. He pulled me in close to him as I cried. "It was only a dream." He said to me. I knew that, but I was just afraid. I didn't want to go back to sleep but it was so hard staying awake.

The morning came quickly, I wish it didn't. Johnny was still asleep. I wasn't looking forward to seeing everyone after they knew what happened. I knew it would feel like everyone was there, not just Johnny when it happened. Johnny started to stir. "You hungry?" he asked. "No." I answered. "Do you want to come to the kitchen with me?" I nodded. I really wanted to get this over with.

Two-bit was sitting on the floor watching TV with a morning beer. I could tell that he was trying not to me because he turned his face away fast. It just made me feel more dirty and unwanted. I looked at the ground as I continued to the kitchen with Johnny.

The kitchen was empty, thank god! I sat at the table and Johnny got me cup of water. He set it in front of me and I didn't even budge. I felt like I couldn't move, like I was numb. He just looked at me from across the table. "You okay?" he asked me. No, I wasn't okay, how could I be okay? I was raped twice and one of those times was in front of my best friend. "I'll be okay." I said. "That's not what I asked…I asked if you _are _okay?" I looked at him for a minute. I mean he knew that I wasn't okay, he had to, right? Before I could answer him Two-bit walked into the room. I don't know why, he couldn't even look at me three minutes ago. "Hi Two-bit." Johnny said. "Yeah, hi Johnny." He seemed nervous. I heard him sigh, and then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I felt a chill in my body but I didn't flinch or pull away. I knew that he couldn't say anything. "Thanks, Two-bit." I said and he kept his hand on my shoulder for a few seconds. He put his hand under my elbow and pulled me out of the chair into a deep hug. I was really happy that he did that because I felt like he would never like me again. I pressed my face into his chest hard to try to fight away the tears. He put his chin on the top of my head. "It's okay Dolly." I squeezed him once again before I let go. I nodded at him and he smiled and left the room. I sat back down with Johnny. "So..?" I was a little confused. "So, what?" I asked him. "You never answered my question. Are you okay?" Great. I thought that maybe he would forget about that question. "No." I said before I looked down and let the tears fall for the first time this morning. Johnny reached over and held my hand as Soda and Steve walked into the house. "Hey, anyone seen Dally?" Steve asked. Shit, what did he do last night? "No." Johnny answered. "Why?" he continued. "No reason, it's just that he never came back here last night." I couldn't help but be worried about him.

It was late now and no one had seen Dally. I was real scared that he had done something stupid and gotten hurt or something, so I spoke up in the room full of kitchen. "I think we should go look for Dally." I said, it was among the first thing I had said to the group since they found out about this whole mess. "Ah he'll turn up, he always does." Steve said, his eyes never leaving the TV. "No, I have a bad feeling, I want to go look for him." No one answered so I stood up. "Look, if no one else wants to go, I'll look my self." I started towards the door. "Wait." Darry said. I turned around. Johnny was completely shocked. "We'll go look for him." Then Two-Bit stood up. "I've been worried too." That was really out of character for Two-Bit. But, I had gotten them up and we were out the door.

It was dark and I won't lie, I was getting really nervous. I thought we would never find him when we saw someone in the school yard, the place where they had raped me. As we got closer we saw that it was Dally. He was trying to get up. There was blood running down his leg and he was holding his chest. Everyone was frozen but after the talk we had last night, I felt too comfortable with him to let his struggle like that. I went over and put my hand out for support. He took it and leaned on the wall, because of my injuries, he knew that he couldn't lean on me all the way. "Dammit, get outa here you guys!" He took a breath. "Get her outa here!" He yelled. "Hey Dall, what's going on, man?" Darry asked. "They have blades." He said. Just as he finished his sentence the same socs walked out from behind the building. I froze and Dally put his arm in front of me. I looked at his chest and he had a slice across it. Shit, Dally, what did you do this time. "Six." Randy said. "We have six blades." I involuntarily let out a whimper. He chuckled as Johnny slowly made his way over to me and Dally, but no one noticed because he was already so close. "One for each of us, and each of you, if you know what I mean." He said. We only had one blade, Johnny's. "Get over here." Randy said pointing to me. My heart was beating so fast I thought it had left my chest already. "She's not going anywhere near you!" Soda yelled. Thank god for him cause I was about to pass out. He pulled out his switchblade and showed it clearly to the group. "I think She will." He said. Tears fell from my eyes as I knew that I had to go over there. I really didn't want anything to happen to these guys. "Fine." I went to walk over to Randy when I felt Johnny grab the back of my shirt. He wasn't letting me go. I turned and looked at him. "I have to." I whispered to him. "Don't do it, please." Dally said. I knew he couldn't take it if they tried anything and he would get killed trying to save me. But I knew Better. They didn't want to do anything with these guys here, I had no idea what they had in store. As I got within a few feet of Randy, he reached out and roughly grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him. I whimpered. "What do you want?" I asked. "This guy here, Dallas, well he bothered me and my friends, because of you. Now, your gonna have to pay for Bob here, his nose." I looked at Bob. Dally really got him, If you could have seen his face. "Come on Bob." Randy said. Bob came forward and violently pulled me in close to him. I let out a cry. Bob smiled at me sadistically before kissing me hard on the mouth. I heard the group protest behind me. Bob pushed one of his hands in his pocket and pulled out his switchblade. He pushed the button revealing the long, sharp, and silver dagger. He looked at me and smiled evilly before shoving the blade into my side. I felt an electricity go through me. I saw all white for a split second before I felt him pull it out and I collapsed on the ground. I heard Johnny and Dally specifically yelling out. Randy came over to me and said something. I couldn't hear him because all words sounded deep and long and very fuzzy. The words just kept getting further and further away as Randy got on top of me. I was swept away by the darkness leaving my unconscious body behind for them to do whatever they wanted to it.

I woke to find a bright light in my eyes and voices. They were saying things like, "Extensive bruising" and "Highly probable internal bleeding." I was real nervous. Before I knew it I felt a sharp pain in my left arm and I was pushed into darkness yet again.

As I opened my eyes I saw that I was in a dark room. Johnny was sitting in the chair next to my bed, Dally was in the chair next to that one, Darry and Soda were sitting on the floor next to the door, and Steve and Two-bit were on the other bed closest to the window. Everyone was asleep. As I looked back over to Johnny I noticed that his hand was holding mine. Even though he was asleep, his grip was still tight and appreciated. "Johnny." I said lightly. It didn't even sound like me. It was almost like I was a different person. Instead of my call waking Johnny, Dally woke up. "Hey Doll." He said as he stood and came closer to me. "What happened Dally? Please tell me." He just stared at me. "Dally, please!" I said. He still wouldn't let out a peep. "Did they do it again Dally, in front of everyone?" He nodded. I gasped and looked away from him. "Dolly its okay, were all here now, and all we want to do is help you." I was completely mortified. "Yeah." I said as I nodded my head. He lightly rubbed my arm. "Dally I cant have all these people wake up and have them look at my face and only see what happened tonight." I said. He looked at me and thought a moment before he spoke. "Dolly, were not gonna see that, if I don't see that, they wont, okay." I nodded, what was I gonna do. "Thanks Dall." I said to him. He leaned over and kissed my cheek. The door to my room opened as a doctor came in the room. "Good to see you're awake." He said. "Well you will be able to go home tomorrow if you feel up to it. The knife didn't cut deep enough to be terrible trouble, and I think that was done on purpose. So, if you feel up to it, you're out of here." He smiled and nodded at me and Dally and left the room as fast as he had come in. "Thank god." I said. "Yeah I hate hospitals, man." Dally said. I laughed and the waiting began to go home.

A nightmare woke me up at about 4 in the morning and as I jolted forward I woke Johnny. He came closer to me and took my hand in both of his. "You alright?" He asked. "I guess, it's just killing me that everyone saw." He looked down. "I know." He said. But he didn't know. All he knew was that he didn't like watching himself, and who would? "I want to get out of here Johnny." I said. "I want you out of here too." He said. "Just a few hours." He squeezed my hand. "Do you think you can go to sleep?" I nodded my help and tried as hard as I could to fall asleep.

It took Johnny about 20 minutes to fall asleep, I never did. I sat there until 7:30 waiting for someone to wake up or for someone to come in. Then I saw him, Bob. He was at the door, just looking. I was frozen in shock. I tried to speak, to yell, anything but words wouldn't dare come up my throat. He finally walked away and I released a huge breath in relief. I looked around the room. Everyone was there, how? I couldn't believe that they let them stay all night. Although, Dally had a weird way of always getting what he wanted. I knew that I was moments away from sweet freedom, so I waited.

I had never been so happy to be inside the Curtis's house. I was so happy to smell the smells and see the sights. "Do you want to lay down?" Ponyboy asked me. 'I don't know, not right now kid." I told him. Then I went to the kitchen and poured myself a glass of water. As I brought it to my lips I just got this horrible flashback. I don't know why it happened but it prompted me to scream. I dropped the glass which shattered and I only knew that because a piece of broken glass pierced the skin on my hand when I fell. Soda came in the room. "Shit." He said before he came over to help me up. He grabbed me but the arms and brought me over to the sink. I must have looked like a crazy person. "Steve!" He called. "Yeah." He said as he strolled into the room. "Oh crap, what happened?" he said. "Just help." Soda said. Then I had to stand there as the two of them picked glass out of my hand. The tears were streaming down my face but I was emotionless. I couldn't even make a sound. They wrapped two rags around my hands and sat me down at the table. "What the hell happened?" Steve asked. I couldn't answer, I just shook my head. I thought I was gonna go crazy. I got up and rushed to my room. Maybe I would feel better if I slept, that's it, I'll just sleep.

I woke to someone shaking me, "You hungry?" Darry asked me. I nodded and got up. For the first time I felt normal again. When I sat at the kitchen table Johnny came over to me. He smiled and grabbed my hand over that rags. After I had some toast Johnny pulled me along with him.

We ended up at the park. "What going on Johnny?" I was confused. He brought me over to the dry grass and laid out a blanket. I was really happy cause I really didn't want to get my pants dirty. He sat down and patted the spot next to him. I sat down and looked at him. He looked really nervous but really happy. What the hell was this about?

"Johnny if you don't tell me what's going on here I'm gonna kick the crap out of you, I mean I love ya man, but ill kill ya!" I told him laughing with a big smile one my face. "I wanted to tell you something." I smirked. "What?" I asked curiously. "I…I love you Dolly." He said quickly. We were silent for a few seconds, which must have been a lifetime for Johnny, considering what he just told me.. "Oh Johnny! I love you to." He looked shocked, like he didn't expect that answer, when I had dreamed about giving him that answer since I met him. He kissed me, looked at me, and then he smiled.


End file.
